A POS system as related art is described first. This POS system includes a POS terminal, which is provided in each store of a restaurant chain. The store of the chain may use, if the need arises, a portion of a change fund that is in the drawer of the POS terminal at the time to purchase ingredients or consumable supplies of the store that have run out. In this case, the POS system as related art replenishes the spent portion of the change fund through the submission of request paper to the headquarters of a company running that restaurant chain store.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-216016) discloses in FIG. 1 a POS system that includes a POS device 10, which is connected to a change dispenser 20, and a store server 1, which is connected to the POS device 10 via a LAN.
Patent Literature 1 also gives a description in Paragraph [0001] in which a POS device connected to a change dispenser automatically records the current amount in the automatic change dispenser for each transaction and transmits the record as a transaction log to a store server.
Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-130331) discloses, in Abstract and FIG. 2, a cash processing machine 10, which calculates the amount of money for buying prizes that remains in a cash cassette 30 detached from a prize buying machine 20, compares the remaining amount with a predetermined prize buying fund for buying special prizes to calculate the deficit or surplus amount of the remaining amount with respect to the prize buying fund, and controls so that the deficit or surplus amount of money is replenished/collected.